Be Careful Who You Wish For
by taylorswift-ts06
Summary: Life is never simple at waterloo road. just ask Jodie 'Scout' Allen that. There is an evil force that threatens her and her friends, old and new, and the force may not be intrested in fighting, but in people instead.
1. The Birth of Evil

**Be careful who you want part 1**

It was a cold day in Scotland, and snow was slowly settling on the roof of waterloo road school. I stepped foot in the driveway leading up to the school. I then decided to wait for the person I was waiting for (making sure no-one knew my true identity), and then looked up at the sky. The clouds told me that the person I was waiting for was close.

Then, running as fast as her legs would go, she arrived. Her name? Jodie 'Scout' Allen. I followed her in, then tapped her on the shoulder and said 'hello, I'm new to here today'. Turning round quickly, with her ponytail swishing from one side to the other and back again in the blink of an eye, she said in her deep accent 'Uh, who are you?'. 'Phillip' I replied, pretending to be shy and quiet. 'What's you're name?' I then asked her what her name was. 'Jodie' she replied, in her deep accent. 'But ma friends just call me scout' she added. I then enquired why they called her 'scout'. She told me not to worry, and then said to me 'right then Phillip, let's get you to the head's office'. I nodded, and she took me to the office

When she wasn't looking, I texted my mate Alex to tell him to commence with part one of the plan. He texted back, telling me that it was already done. Then she says to me 'Phillip, we are here'. 'Thanks' I replied in my low voice. I then entered the room and the head teacher said 'scout, please could you come in here a moment?' she came in and he said to her 'scout, please could you explain why you are 20 minutes late to class?' she explained that the bus to school got stuck a few minutes away from waterloo road due to an overturned car, and then she found me by myself, and she wanted to look after me, almost like a maternal instinct, and I backed her up. He then said that he was very proud of her, and he wanted her to prove that she could work hard today, because he was just waiting for proof that she was ready to be moved back into class. He also told her to look after me in school. She agreed, and she took me into her class.

Class went well, and at the end of the day, she was told to go into normal classes the next day, but she was still being monitored very closely. She said 'Thanks so much sir', and skipped off. I prepared to go home, but befor I could, scout tapped me on the shoulder, and pulled me into the littlee alleyway style gap in between buildings. I said to her 'what ism it?, and she wispered to me 'listen Phillip, I can't thank you enoughfor today, because you've given me a chance of freedom', and then hugged me. She then said to me 'listen Phillip, we won't see each other much in class anymore, vut I still want to be with you during the breaks'. ('at last', I thought, this is the opportunity I've been waiting for'). I then said to her 'Scout, you can be with me': all the time'. Before she got chance to ask me what I meant, I grabbed a little red box from my coat pocket, and pushed the red button on it, which was the sign to HQ to activate my powers of hypnosis. She tried to resist, but I was too strong. Then' she heard my low voice in her head saying to her 'Scout, you're will is strong, extremely strong. But, my will is stronger still', and I took over her mind.

Her head dropped, and her hair bobble fell out, letting her hair down. I said in my quiet voice 'are you ok Scout?'. She then smiled slightly while her head was still down, and said 'master, I will obey, I MUST obey', before she collapsed into my arms. I quickly lay her on the ground, grabbed her hair bobble, put it on her wrist, and pressed the black button on the box, which teleported me and my freshly hypnotised slave to my HQ. I knew that she was now a recruit to my team.

**PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS, AND IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE REVIEWS, I WILL GET TO WORK ON PART 2 OF THIS STORY OF MINE**


	2. Be Careful Who You Trust

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 2**

When I got back to the HQ, I had scout handed over to a couple of doctors, just to make sure that she made the journey to the HQ without any injuries, and she was fine, which was good news for me as it kept the hypnosis process going, while we were all setting up the equipment.

The HQ was a very big building, with several rooms in it for every part of the hypnosis method, as well as leisure rooms for members to relax. All the latest state of the art equipment was there, which cost nothing for us because we developed it.

After a few minutes, she (Scout) came round. She looked round the room, and said 'where the hell am I?' I then told her that she was in the hypnosis HQ, and explained what had happened at Waterloo Road. She looked round for a moment, looked at me, and said to me 'Master, I will obey you, I promise'. I then asked her 'Scout, when you say that you will obey me, do you mean permanently?' 'Yes', she replied. I told her how glad I was, and suggested that she have a look round her new home to get used to it.

About 30 minutes later, she returned to where I was, and asked me if there was anything I needed from her. I explained to her that I needed her to go back to waterloo road to hypnotise jade for me and bring her back to HQ. She said that she would do it for me, and I gave her the control box that I used for her, and her hair bobble back. While she was tying her hair back in a ponytail, I explained that I had fitted a sensor into her hair bobble, so that I could keep an eye on her, as well as keep her mind on the task. I also gave her a walkie-talkie to communicate, but hid it in her jacket so no-one saw it. She said that she would do it, and then used the control box to teleport to waterloo road.

The journey landed scout in the same place that she was hypnotised, and she got going. She found jade quickly (it was lunchtime fortunately), and told her that she needed to speak to jade at the end of the day. Jade agreed, and just as scout was about to go and hide herself in the corridors until the end of the day, she noticed that Madi Diamond was there visiting for the day. She told me, and I told her to sneak up behind Madi, and use the yellow and pink buttons to get her away from everyone else, and hypnotise her, which she did.

At the end of the day, Jade came over like scout asked, and she was pulled into the place where scout was hypnotised, and jade asked why Madi was there. Scout explained that Madi had already done what she wanted, and scout told her 'Jade, you are my master's slave', and hypnotised Jade.

When Scout got back, she had Madi and Jade with her, and said to me 'Master, what am I to do now?' I showed her 3 thrones, and I told her that she was to put Madi in the one on the right hand side, Jade in the left hand one, and for her to sit into the centre, so they could be brainwashed. She did that, and then I put the visors down, which pushed the diamond encrusted headphones on each of them, and told them to hold on. I turned on the machine, and the headphones started glowing silver, and pumping dark thoughts into their minds. About 5 minutes later, the visors came up, and scout said to me 'master, we are fully evil, we will obey you'. I then knew that I was getting closer to my ultimate goal, and these girls would get me there. I made sure all 3 girls had their hair down, and showed them around, before telling them to rest up, for we would soon be going on the road for more hypnosis.


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 3**

A few days after Jade, Madi and Scout were brainwashed, Jade came back home to HQ after school, and said to me 'Master, I have seen two potential new slaves at waterloo road for you.' I replied by saying 'thanks jade, tell me everything after you three have got your uniforms on, ok? (They were kitted out with uniforms after being brainwashed). Jade agreed, and went to tell the others.

A few minutes later, the girls all came down. After having her mind completely wiped by the brainwashing, scout had been made into a completely evil young lady, and had become the queen of darkness, and often gave the other girls orders for me, as their superior.

The uniforms consisted of a plain red shirt, plain black trousers/skirts, plain black shoes, and black jackets with the words 'we will obey our master' on them in the top left corner in red letters (scout's also had the words 'queen of the darkness' on it in the top left corner. By now, the darkness had completely engulfed scout's body, and her eyes glowed red when she was doing as I commanded. She had also developed a new power- hypnotising people with her eyes when they glowed a dark red colour and putting them in deep trances so they would do as she said for as long as it took for them to be completely brainwashed.

When they came down after getting changed, I told Jade to sit down, and she gave me the lowdown on the new potential slaves. She told me their names, and showed me pictures of them. Their names were Hannah and Allyx (they are actually sisters). Allyx was a medium build, but relatively small in size, with medium length Dark Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with three black hair bows. Hannah was a medium-large build, with medium-long Brunette hair, which she wore down, with a medium sized red hairband on her hair, creating a quiff at the front.

I thought for a moment, and then put together a plan to catch them.

The plan was nice and simple: Jade and Madi would go back to waterloo road and befriend Hannah and Allyx, while making sure that no-one else could make friends with them. Then, after about a week, my little recruits would tell the targets about a new shop that had opened nearby, and they would be taken to a fake games shop. When they were there, the shopkeeper (scout in disguise), would ask the 4 of them if there was anything that she could help them with, and my slaves would push them into the shopkeeper's desk, which would be booby trapped with a clasp which would trap them, while scout hypnotised them with her power.

The next day, Madi and Jade went to school, and made friends with the girls. Also, they made sure that no-one else could get near them for long. Meanwhile, me and scout watched on from a camera hidden in Jade's tie, to make sure that the plan was not disrupted. And before you know it, 7 long days have passed. Time for the plan.

After school, Madi talked about the game shop, and insisted that they go there. Hannah seemed very cautious about it, but Allyx persuaded her to come along. I looked at scout, she put on her disguise, and orbed out to the shop.

They walked into the shop, and had a look around. Then, I whispered to scout in her earpiece that I had given her (scout, now's the time). Scout then said 'excuse me girls, but can I help you?) 'Yeah' Jade replied, and Jade then grabbed Hannah, while Allyx was grabbed by Madi. Then, they pushed the girls into the desk, and the clasps activated. 'LET US GO!' Hannah shouted, and Scout replied 'no, just look into my eyes'. Hannah then managed to damage one of the clasps surrounding her, and broke free. She then shouted to Allyx 'C'mon Allyx, get out of there'. But, Allyx was already looking into scout's eyes, which were glowing a deep red.

Allyx's eyes momentarily glowed a faint red, and then her light blue eyes went completely dark and lifeless in the centre, before darkening the blue in them. 'NO ALLYX!' Hannah shouted, but Allyx could not hear her, for Scout had locked her in a deep trance. Hannah then escaped through the door, before watching Allyx get orbed out of the shop, and to my base, where Scout laid her down on a bed, waiting for the darkness to spread.

**Would Allyx really obey me? How would Hannah react to losing her sister to the shadows? And would Hannah be able to come up with a plan to rescue Allyx? Find out in Be careful who you want part 4: Day of Reckoning.**


	4. Day of Reckoning

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 4**

_Continued from part 3_

Allyx woke up about an hour after being orbed to the base, and sat up. Scout said to her 'Hi Allyx', and our recruit replied 'Hello Mistress'. Scout then took Allyx to get her new uniform, and to keep her completely mindless. While that was going on upstairs, I was downstairs, trying to reassure Jade that Hannah was still going to be captured, but secretly, I had no clue how we would do the job.

And then I remembered our best weapon… ALLYX!

Meanwhile, Hannah had told her friends about the game shop incident, and they were shocked about Madi and Jade turning on them, and what had happened to Allyx. There was ten people at the meeting where Hannah had explained what happened: Hannah, Joe who was a long term friend of the sisters, Lydia and Freja, who were twins, their cousin Hayley, Mollie, who was an old mate of mine (and hiding a deadly and astonishing secret), her cousin Megan, Mollie's on/off boyfriend Alex, Emma, who was an old flame of mine, and Becky, who was Allyx and Hannah's cousin. They agreed to keep a lookout for Jade, Madi and Allyx, as well as the mysterious shopkeeper (Scout).

They all looked absolutely stunned when Hannah explained the incident. 'You're kidding me, aren't you?' said Hayley, sounding shocked. Joe replied by saying 'I know it sounds strange, but I actually kinda believe this. I mean, that Madi had been awfully clingy the past week y'know. 'True' Hannah replied, 'and she had been acting all strange. After all, she hates these game shops.' They then all agreed that they needed to find Allyx.

While this meeting was going on, Scout had come back down with Allyx, who was now in her uniform, and I filled them in on the meeting (which I had observed with a CCTV camera), and told Madi that I wanted her to go down to meet Mollie, so that the warring sides could meet at a neutral venue: the Field of Nightmares. Madi also gave Mollie an additional coded message which read 'llomei, ta the gnitmarhe ifled, oyu ilwl hncaeg idses, nda ktae nhnhaa ihwt uyo, yb ncrtlloongi rhe imnd'.

Mollie told the rest of the gang about her message as to where to meet the next day. Hannah discussed it with the rest of the group (minus Freja who was mysteriously ill), and they agreed to meet at the suggested time: 11:45pm that night.

11:20- The rebels (Hannah's group, including Freja, who had mysteriously recovered) set off to the field from Waterloo Road where they had met up. Meanwhile, I called for the 4 slaves to get ready for the confrontation.

11:30pm- the rebels arrived at the field, and we set off, with Scout tying Allyx's hair back in a plait while we walked from where we orbed to the field.

11:45pm- we arrived at the field right on time, and Allyx was hidden behind us.

11:55pm- The two warring groups came face to face. After a tense stare down for a couple of minutes, Hannah shouted 'Right, I'll give you 30 seconds to reveal to me where my sister is!' No-one replies. Hannah, enraged, threatened our group by saying 'right, if you don't tell me what I want to know, then I'll just have to force the answer out of you!'

'Stop' says a faint voice from behind us. The voice made Hannah freeze for a moment. 'Allyx?' Hannah says softly. 'Allyx, is that you?' Yes, it's me' she replies. 'Allyx, thank goodness you escaped!' Hannah exclaimed, showing the sisterly love that she had for Allyx.

'Stop' Allyx said softly, as Hannah was running towards her. 'What do you mean by stop?' Lydia asked, looking confused.

'Don't harm my sister Madi, or her friend Jade' said Allyx, looking empty and lifeless. 'Ok, what about that other one there then?' Asked Hannah, looking at Scout with rage in her eyes. 'No, that is my mistress Scout, who I must obey' replied Allyx, looking completely empty still. Scout then clicked her fingers, which lighted Allyx's distant looking eyes with a deep red glow, and made a spiral appear on her forehead.

'What on earth is going' asked Joe. But before he could finish the sentence, I said 'I'm sorry, but time really is getting on.'

And then everyone looked at the clock tower nearby

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

And then, the clock tower struck 00:00

I followed up that by saying 'right, we know what time it is'

And then, Mollie started to exhibit a purple aura. Everyone apart from me and Freja was wondering what was going on. Then, a grin emerged on Mollie's face, and she said 'Sorry guys, but I'm afraid that I have an announcement to make. She then recited the message that Madi had given her the previous night 'llomei, ta the gnitmarhe ifled, oyu ilwl hncaeg idses, nda ktae nhnhaa ihwt uyo, yb ncrtlloongi rhe imnd'.

Mollie then said 'the actual message was about Hannah.' About me?' asked Hannah. 'Yes, you Hannah' I replied. As Hannah was about to argue with me, Freja suddenly crept up behind her, and put her hands over Hannah's eyes, while Mollie came up in front of Hannah.

Mollie then lifted up 3 fingers on each of her hands, before putting her entire hand over Hannah's heart, and closed her eyes. Then, a dark red crest of the symbol on Allyx's forehead appeared in the sky, and surrounded Hannah's body, binding her.

The crest squeezed Hannah tighter, as did Freja and Mollie, until Hannah and Freja collapsed, with the Crest on their backs.

'What happened?' asked Joe, Lydia and Emma. 'The 3 of them now belong to us' replied Allyx, with a massive aura of energy surrounding her, before the aura exploded, letting me pick up Hannah, Jade pick up Freja, Madi pick up Mollie and Scout pick up Allyx, who by now had collapsed out of exhaustion due to using her power so much, coupled with the fact that the power can severely drain the strength of the wielder if they are not fully dark.

**What will happen to Hannah, Mollie, and Freja now that they have been captured? Who will be the next target? How will the rebels react to losing their leader? And what is the purpose of the capturing? To find out, tune in next time for Be Careful Who You Want part 5: **_**The Renegade Revolution part 1**_


	5. The Renegade Revolution

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 5**

'Now Hannah, blast it!' I shouted, while watching over her. The 3 new recruits were being tested, to see if they could harness the power of the legendary crest. It was just 3 days after they had been brought back to base, and their eyes were still glowing a faint red, as it takes 72 hours for the hypnosis to sink in. They were blasting at 3 girls who I had found with nowhere to go, and whom I had hypnotised into coming back to base. If the 3 new recruits were mastering the crest, then the girl that they were shooting at would have the crest appear on their forehead.

Hannah was first to shoot with the crest. Her target was Sophie, a young girl who had been kicked out by her parents for stealing her mum's wedding ring. Sophie was wearing a plain white vest, and a denim jacket, and had her medium length hair down, with a black hair bobble on her wrist. Since being caught, Hannah had her hair tied back in 2 plaits, one on each side. Each girl that was being targeted had been equipped with something called a 'chip of compliance', which stopped their minds from working, and also made them lose any emotion, therefore stopping their escape. 'Now Hannah, blast it!' I shouted, and she shot the power at Sophie. There was a pink glow, and then I saw the crest on Sophie's forehead. Hannah had caught Sophie, and shown me that she could handle the crest's power.

Next, Freja was shooting at Taryn, a young, blonde girl who had lost her house due to not paying back a loan that she got from the bank. Taryn, like Sophie, had her hair down, but had a red hair bobble on her wrist. Since she arrived at the base, Freja had her hair tied back in a side ponytail, with a red hairband on, which kept her fringe out of the way. Also, Freja's eyes glowed a deep black in the middle when she was doing any job for me. 'Now Freja, use the crest!' I shouted to her, and she blasted the crest towards Taryn, and the same glow that confirmed Sophie's capturing appeared on Taryn's forehead. Freja had been successful, just like Hannah. Now just Mollie remained.

Finally, Mollie was shooting at Tina, a young girl who worked as a barmaid, but could not afford a house, after her parents moved to New York without her. Tina had her hair in a ponytail, and was also emotionless, like the other two. Mollie had her hair up in a high-angled ponytail, with an extra hair bobble on her wrist. 'Mollie, you know what to do!' a told her, and she shot the crest at Tina, and the crest appeared on Tina's head as well. Meanwhile, Scout, Jade, Madi and Allyx were setting up my brainwashing machine, which I had engineered from a pile of scrap metal and plastic.

Meanwhile, the army that had been formed by Hannah and Allyx's friends was preparing to try and find our lair. What they were struggling to work out was how Freja and Mollie had turned against them, a fact that I knew. Me and Mollie had secretly been in talks about it for months, and she volunteered to be hypnotised if I made her vice president of our organisation, which I accepted. As for Freja, Mollie had cooked her lunch the day before she became ill and missed a meeting between the rebels, which I had planned. Mollie deliberately cooked Freja some out of date beef, which made Freja ill. When Freja was ill in bed the next day, I had \teleported to her room, and manipulated her onto our side by making her think that everyone was blaming her for what happened to Allyx (which they weren't), therefore breaking her spirit and weakening her to a point where I could just hypnotise her into willingly absorbing the power of absolute darkness. I then hypnotised Freja again to make the hypnosis stronger.

'Master, the machine is ready' I heard Madi inform me. I then guided the 6 girls who had not worked on the machine, to the machine. The 3 new recruits (Sophie, Taryn and Tina) then had their hair tied back in a bun by Scout. Then, on my command, all ten of them sat down, in the machine. The machine had ten plastic pods, each shaped based on how each girl had their hair, so they fitted perfectly, to the nanometre. They sat down on the seat provided, and then I pushed the pod's lid down, before a seatbelt secured them down. Who was in each pod is listed by the number on the pod:

Scout

Madi

Mollie

Tina

Freja

Sophie

Allyx

Jade

Hannah

Taryn

Once they were secured in the pods, I stepped back, and pulled the big lever that powered up the machine, using the power of the crest that I possessed.

The first stage was the draining of their spirits, which was done by a special gas which forced the spirits up, through an individual pipe in each pod, and into each person's spirit bottle. This took about five minutes.

The second part was the draining of each person's will and the fight that they had to conquer the darkness. The will was drained by special thoughts being fed to them through their pipes, which stopped them fighting and made them give up. This took about 10 minutes.

Part three was the draining of their souls, which was done like the first stage, except with another potion made by me and scout. The souls were dragged out, and delivered by the pipes into the soul jars. This stopped them from doing anything, and I then took the soul jars, and exposed them to pure darkness, which eventually turned the souls evil. This whole phase took 35 minutes.

The final part was the Re-animation, where in fed their brains and bodies with pure darkness, and then put used a potion to force the newly evil souls Into the respective bodies, which made the girls open their eyes, and made them grin in an evil looking way, before I fed them the pure crest, which made them fully evil. Just as the process was being completed though, The Rebels managed to charge through the door into the base. They then declared that they were going to stop me for good.

Did they succeed in the rescue? Did I get my comeuppance? (If I did, I would be able to write this still as a spirit) And did I remember why I had lunch instead of fixing the door, which had a hole in it? Answers to all of this and more come next time in Be Careful Who you want part 5b: Hope and Destiny Vol.1


	6. Hope and Destiny Volume 1

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 5: Hope and Destiny Vol.1**

'**N**ow, come quietly, and we will spare you!' Joe shouted as the rebels surrounded me. 'And give us our friends back' Lydia demanded. I refused, and then they moved towards me in unison. 'Stop' said a familiar voice from in the machine. 'Freja?' Lydia asked. 'Freja, is that you?' 'Who else would it be sis?' Freja replied. Freja then made a deal with the rebels. The deal was that I would leave Freja and the rest of them alone on earth, and in return, they would not harm me. A long pause then came and stayed, before Joe answered by saying 'Fine, if he accepts the deal (pointing to me), then we will. Freja then turned around, and said to me 'Do you accept this deal?'

I nodded, and then Emma asked about Hannah and Allyx. 'They can't be rescued, they are in a deep trance at the moment' I replied. I then added '…. And it takes 24 hours for them to wake from it, but when they do, they have no memories, so I can teach them about what to think.' 'Fine then, it's settled' Joe stated. We will be back in 24 hours to rescue Hannah and Allyx.' 'By the way, don't even try to rescue Mollie, she came of her own free will, so she can't be rescued, she is under my control forever' I warned them. 'Sorry, but it's the rules I'm afraid' I added. I then passed Freja a copy of the rulebook, and they left, to come back the next day. 'Suckers' I said under my breath, as I knew that they would not read the rulebook, and rule 18b) states that anyone who had been infected with a crest would not be able to change sides for 1 month. And guess what Freja had been infected by? Yep, that's right.

Back on earth, Freja was getting used to being back there, but she retained a lot of her memories. Meanwhile, I was waking Hannah and Allyx up from their trance (yep, I lied; again, the trance wears off after 2 hours if the power of a mystic crest was used.) The mystic crests are 5 very powerful forces, capable of infinite power when used properly. They control five different powers: Psychic power, Physical power, Healing power, Pure Darkness power, and Element Power.

Psychic Power is the power of controlling people's minds instantly, as well as telepathy, Thought transference, and seeing the past and future, as well as any secrets. Psychic Power is signified by a dark red crest, with a 10 point star in the crest.

Physical Power is the power of soldiers mostly, with it granting the user incredible Physical strength, as well as lightning quick speed, and having enormous mental strength. However, it is a bit of a nuisance if you are using it to open doors or hug someone. It is represented by a royal blue crest with an x in the middle.

Healing Power is the most passive of the five powers. Its main use is to heal wounds, no matter how deep, as well as make people feel better when they are ill. It can also be reversed, to make it harm people, and make them seriously ill, and can be used to create viruses that spread about quickly, but create immunities for allies. It is signified by a pink crest, with a standard 5 point star in the crest.

Pure Darkness power is the power of creating shadow realms to cause people pain and suffering, as well as cause nightmares, and create shadow creatures from nothing. The power is signified by a black crest, with a hexagon in the crest.

Element power is the most powerful power of the five, being able to conjure up typhoons, wildfires, tidal waves, sudden rock falls, and other natural phenomena and elemental power. It can also be used to cool down very hot rooms, and cook food. It is signified by a rainbow coloured crest, with a five point star on it.

Allyx and Hannah woke up to find that the base had been trashed, and I was wounded as a result of part of the door breaking off and ramming into my chest when the rebels broke into the base. Luckily, the brainwashing process had just strengthened our bond. They saw that I was hurt, and I was badly hurt. Allyx told Hannah to pass her the rulebook that I had dropped when I collapsed in pain, and Hannah did. They read about where to find the crests, and Hannah ran over to a cupboard, where the five solid crests were. Hannah picked up the healing crest, and said the chant 'oh crest, I come to you, and ask you for your infinite power.' The crest then reacted, and Hannah's eyes briefly glowed pink, before the crest appeared on her head.

Hannah then rushed over to me, and presses her hand against my chest, while she had her eyes closed, and the power healed my wound. I then thanked Hannah, and she let her hair down, before putting a gold, textured headband on, and dragging it down to the top of her forehead, just above the crest. Hannah then checked to see if I was ok, and I dragged myself up to my feet. Her and Allyx then declared that they were at my service, and left the room.

Meanwhile, the rebels were discussing who should go to rescue Allyx and Hannah. 'Please, just let me go there' Lydia asked. 'No way Lydia, we are not letting you go by yourself.' 'I'll go with her' said Emma, volunteering herself. 'Ok, so it's settled. Lydia and Emma are going to that base' Joe recapped. Everyone said yes with one notable exception: Freja. 'What's up Freja?' her sister Lydia asked, trying to be a caring sister. Freja then stayed silent, but looked concerned, with her keeping her hairband off and her fringe in front of her left eye.

'Come on Freja, you know you can tell us what is wrong with you.' Lydia said, looking increasingly concerned, with her medium length, light red hair tied back tightly in a bun. Still no comment from Freja though, 25 minutes after they started to try and get her to speak.

'Come on Freja, snap out of it!' Joe yelled, getting increasingly tense. 'Joe!' Lydia screamed 'Joe, you are not helping, so please just be quiet!' She then turned her concentration back to her sister, who still had her head down, with her fringe still covering her left eye. Another 5 minutes passed, but still no word from Freja. By now the rebels were getting concerned, especially Lydia and Becky, who was a close friend of Hannah's.

Then, 40 minutes after the suggestion of who was going to the base, Freja finally spoke. 'Sorry guys, but I don't think that you should be going without me there. ' Why do you say that Freja?' Joe asked, looking confused. 'I think that I might have a suggestion' stated Emma, who was looking at Freja intently. 'You know that Freja was hypnotised by that guy right?' Emma asked. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that incident' Joe exclaimed, finally realising what Emma was saying. 'Well, I was thinking that maybe Freja knows something about him that we don't possibly?' said Emma, who was still speaking when Joe suddenly jumped back into the conversation by saying 'yeah, like a weakness, or something?' Precisely, Emma stated, sounding proud. But Joe, don't interrupt next time please.' Ok, sorry Emm (Joe's nickname for Emma).' Joe!' Emma shouted 'you know how much I hate being called that' 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just was trying to have a joke with you. 'Yeah, there is a time and a place for jokes, and this is not either of those, you should know that by now because I know that you are not stupid!' Emma shouted and then said under her breath, just loud enough for Joe to hear 'even though you sometimes act like you are.' 'Oi, I heard that Emma' Joe moaned, sounding unimpressed. 'You were meant to Joe' She stated, sounding and acting very pleased with herself.

Right you two, just behave yourselves now, you can mess around later, but we have other things to concentrate on currently, like how we are going to save Hannah and Allyx from an evil nutcase who wants to rule the entire world!' Please, let's all just calm down' Freja requested, and eventually, Emma and Joe obliged, and stopped arguing.

'Emma and Joe are right that I found out a few things about my master …. I mean that weird guy who brainwashed me. Most of all, what we need is hope' Freja stated, still sounding suspiciously close to me. 'Hope?' Becky and Joe asked. Yes, hope. 'We need hope that we can get my job done to please my …. I mean our job done to save Hannah and Allyx. I mean like me, they were brainwashed in that machine, so they won't remember you lot, but hopefully they remember me' 'Good idea Freja' Lydia said. Lydia then added that she agreed with Freja's theory, and they agreed that Freja should go with Lydia while Emma stayed behind (I agreed to the original deal on condition that only two of them came to rescue Hannah and Allyx.

Meanwhile, I had told Hannah and Allyx about what was going on, and they pledged their future to me. 'All for the renegades, all for our master!' They chanted (the group's motto.)

When Lydia and Freja turned up at the base, the three of us were waiting for them at the top of a staircase, with Hannah and Allyx both having their hair down, and hiding their crests from view. 'Listen up mate, we are here for Hannah and Allyx' Lydia said, sounding confident about their rescue chances. I then suggested that we let Hannah and Allyx decide for themselves, and I stepped back, and let them show their crests (Allyx received the element power), and that shocked Lydia.

Suddenly though, there was a reaction from Freja, and she suddenly grinned. The middle of her eyes went black, and the pure darkness crest appeared on her forehead. Lydia then turned round, and Freja used her power so that she could get into Lydia's mind, and slowly infect her with darkness, before then saying 'Darkness, infect this empty shell now.' This made the whole room go dark for a moment, and the darkness infected Lydia's almost lifeless body, and we guided her into the brainwashing machine, where the process was a complete success.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rebels were wondering what was taking Lydia and Freja so long. 'Listen up guys….. and Emma, if the girls are not back here within five minutes, then I think that we should go and rescue them.' 'Why though' Becky asked. 'I mean we said that we had faith in them, and if we have faith in them, then we should let them get the job done without us making sure that they are not making a balls up of the entire thing.' Emma then remarked that Joe should have thought about that not so little point, with him being a brainbox and everything else that Joe has boasted about being. Becky then reminded them that there was a time and a place for sniping, and that the time was not then, and the place was not there.

Then, Hannah had an amazing, yet cruel idea. 'Master, why don't we make the rebels watch what happened with Lydia and Freja? I mean, they deserve it for what happened to your chest y'know.' 'Yeah, that's a really good idea Hannah, because it' 'will break their spirits' Hannah said, finishing off my sentence, with the exact words that I would have used. 'You know what Hun' Hannah said to me while walking towards me in her vest in a suggestive, sexy manner. 'You really need a girlfriend, someone to look after you, someone who will be yours forever, someone to serve you.' Hannah continued, before coming face to face with me. I told her that we could have some fun once the rebels could see the past, so we sent a camera down to them where they could watch what happened.  
Unfortunately, I forgot to stop the camera, so it went on to the present.

In the present, Hannah and I were looking at each other suspiciously, and then we walked toward each other.

And then we stared at each other

And stared

And stared

And then she made the first move

And then, we kissed passionately, before going to the bedroom section of the base, when she pulled me into her room

And we stayed there all night long

Which the rebels were not impressed with, when they saw the sequence of events that had just taken place

**Will me and Hannah make the relationship official? Will the rebels ever win the war? Will Lydia go the same route as Freja, Hannah, Mollie, Allyx, Scout, Jade, and Madi? And just what really happened behind the bedroom door that night? All that and more answered In Be Careful Who You Want Part 6: An Explosion of Dark Emotion and Passion**


	7. An explosion of dark emotion and passion

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 6: An explosion of dark emotion and passion**

'**S**o, do you think that we should make this official?' Hannah was asking me a lot of questions after we slept together last night. 'Why not?' I replied. 'After all, we love each other don't we?' Hannah nodded, and then went to get dressed.

Today, we were celebrating 6 months since Scout joined the Renegades. But when I went downstairs, there was a different celebration going on. Donna, who I had recruited before joining waterloo road, was back after being sent out on a job to brainwash someone in Italy for me. She was just about to reveal who she had captured when I welcomed her back. The first thing that donna commented on was the state of the base, which I still hadn't had chance to repair.

After a brief catch-up, she revealed that she had caught the person that I wanted her to and another two people on top of that. She then pulled off the curtain, and revealed something that we had invented together- the hypno-cage. Inside the cage was Melissa (the person who I sent Donna out to get), as well as a small girl called Hayley and a medium sized, medium build girl called Vanessa, who I knew very well (we had been best mates for a while years ago.)

Melissa had her long, straight, black hair down with a glittery gold headband on her head (like Hannah in part 5b), and a black hair bobble on her left wrist. Hayley had her medium-short length light brown hair down, and Vanessa had her medium-long red hair down with a blue hair bobble on her right arm. Hayley had blue eyes, Vanessa hazel eyes, and Melissa light black/dark brown eyes. However, all 3 of them had darkened eyes, and were on all fours with their heads down, due to the cage that they had been in since Italy.

'I'll take care of the new recruits in a minute' I proclaimed, 'but first, I have a big announcement. Me and Hannah (who was just coming down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail, tied back using a black felt scrunchee), are now officially in a romantic relationship.' 'Basically, what Phil means is that me and him love each other' Hannah added, giggling cutely, and then turning me around and kissing me passionately, to which I reacted by getting passionate myself. 'What will happen to Hannah in terms of her obeying you though master?' Allyx asked, looking a little confused. Hannah replied by saying 'I'm no longer his slave, but I am still obeying him, and I will do until I am completely evil.'

Then, everyone clapped, before me and my girlfriend went to deal with the new recruits, who were just starting to move. 'Master, I have made sure that they are obeying you' Donna pointed out, before opening the cage. 'Lydia, Freja, could you give us some help here please' Hannah shouted, realising that it would speed things up. They then came down, with Freja's hair down with a brown hairband keeping her fringe away from her eye. Lydia had her hair tied back in a ponytail with an emerald green silk scrunchee (which was imbued with darkness), which is how I had ordered her to do. Her blue eyes were darkened and soulless, and she spoke very slowly, and with a much coarser voice than before.

When they came down, I told the three of them (Hannah included), to sit down in chairs provided while I did their hair. Then, I started with my girlfriend. I let her hair down, stroked it for a few minutes, and then scraped it back, before using her scrunchee to tie her hair back in a high ponytail, before tying it back in a plait using another black felt scrunchee, and then putting a red hairband on her head (I had contaminated everything I was using with extra darkness). Then, I turned my attention to Freja. I stroked her hair for a few minutes, before scraping it back, and using a blue hair bow to tie her hair back in a ponytail, before wrapping it round, and using an orange silk scrunchee to tie her hair back in a bun. Then, I turned my attention to Lydia. I let her hair down, stroked it for a few minutes, and then used her scrunchee to tie it back in a ponytail, before clipping her hair up.

We then got on with the task, with me bringing out Melissa, Hannah bringing out Hayley, and Lydia and Freja bringing Vanessa out of the cage. Once we had done that, we moved them to secure seats, and sat them down. Then, straps came out of the chairs, and locked the girls in the seats. I then got out a coin, and woke them up. Once I had done that, I held the coin in front of them, and using a strap on the top of the coin, began to swing it slowly from side to side, with them watching the coin swing. I then said the chant for using the coin for hypnosis purposes.

'Now girls, watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told. You will obey only me. Now keep watching the coin. You are under my control, and you will bow down to my will. Now when I click my fingers, you will fully snap out of your trance, and do as I tell you to.' I then clicked my fingers, and they all snapped out of the trance. 'Now girls, who do you obey?' 'You master' they all replied at the same time, showing that they had no personality or will anymore. Me and Hannah then looked at each other, kissed, and then took Vanessa upstairs to find her something classy to wear (we were planning to use her as bait for more hypnosis.)

Meanwhile, Allyx and Jade were tasked with keeping an eye on Melissa and Hayley. 'How long are we gunna have to stay here do you think' Jade asked. 'However long it takes to keep them evil' Allyx replied. 'Hopefully not too long' she added, sounding fed up. However, while I had been with Hannah and Vanessa, the rebels had come up with their best plan yet- a counter formula to my power. They managed to make a potion quickly, and then, sent Becky and Emma up to use it.

They landed behind Allyx and Jade, and took a little bit of the paste like potion that they had made, and spread it on the back of the neck of Allyx and Jade. Then, when Scout spotted what was going on, Emma spread some on Scout's head. The paste reacted, and with a green flash, snapped the first 2 of them out of the hypnosis, but did not affect scout (she had been brainwashed for too long.) I came down to witness the break-out, but caught it too late to keep the three girls. Then, Emma suddenly threw some of the paste onto Madi, which snapped her out of it (the hypnotic spell.) Then, they threw a bit onto Freja, but she just wiped it off (the darkness possessing her was too strong for the paste.) They then grabbed Hayley and left, accidentally leaving Melissa behind.

A few minutes later, when I had realised what had happened, I checked to see that everyone who hadn't been taken was ok, which they were. Then, I decided to formulate a plan to counterattack. Me and Hannah had been working on it for half an hour when she came up with an idea- Lure them in to a temporary base to brainwash them. I then added that we could use that to recruit new slaves.

We knew that we would have to give them a reason to come, so we worked on a disguise for the base. Lots of ideas were suggested, but we eventually settled on one idea- make an obstacle course, and claim that the path leads to a tour of the local shopping centre's lower floors, where there is lots of free stuff to be given away. We agreed, and Hannah said the club motto (all for our master, all for the renegades.)

The next day, all of us (Me, Hannah, Mel, Vanessa, Lydia, Freja, Donna, Mollie, and Scout) went out under disguises, and prepared the base for the grand scheme we were going to undertake. This took several days and lots of hard labour. But when we were finished, it was worth it, for the base looked realistic of the underground part of the shopping centre.

After we had done that, we split into groups. One group (Me, Hannah, Vanessa, and Mel) were setting up the obstacle course that we planned. Another group (Freja, Mollie and Donna) were making the advertising posters for the offer, and the other two (Scout and Lydia) were putting them up around the city streets, at which time Becky of the rebels was walking around the streets of the city when she noticed the posters going up. 'Oh, when is this event?' she asked Scout, who was still in disguise obviously. 'Tomorrow' she replied to Becky, and then Scout's eyes glowed red, and then she made Becky's eyes go dark (she was controlling Becky's mind.) 'Now dear little girl, next Monday you will bring friends along to this event, and you will get through the obstacle course, and be brainwashed' Becky, in a trance, then replied 'next Monday, bring friends, to event, and be brainwashed', with her voice having gone very soft, almost in a monotone. Scout the laughed evilly, and Becky did, before Scout released control of Becky, and got back to work.

When she got back to the rebels later, she told them about this exciting event. 'Sounds good to me' Emma remarked. 'And me as well' Allyx said, being free from the hypnosis now. 'Count me in' Madi demanded. 'And me' Jade added. Ok then, well enjoy yourself tomorrow Sean said (Sean was a good mate of Joe's, but was actually an associate of mine, who I had sent out to make sure that the girls came.)

Meanwhile, I was discussing which of our group should partake in the plan. This bit did not take long. 'Now group, who do you think should' I said, before Hannah said 'I want to Hun, I want to be brainwashed again, and I want to be responsible for catching them.' 'Ok then Hannah, I will let you do it, but there are stipulations' I warned her. 'Fine, tell me what they are then, and I will do it' I then lowered the tone of my voice, and said 'Hannah, should you fail in the task tomorrow, you will be demoted to a hypnosis scout, and will not be eligible for promotion at all for a year. However Hannah, this is double jeopardy, so if you succeed, then you will become the president of the club as I am going to become an associate of the club, but you will have to take action on anything I suggest.'

'So in other words, I fail, and I'm at the bottom of the ladder, but I succeed, and I become the leader' Hannah clarified. 'Yes, if of course you want that role' I added. 'Yeah, I accept' She replied, sounding self assured. I then waited till our weekly evening meeting a few nights later, and then brought the subject up.

'Right everyone, tomorrow as you all know is the start of the Deadly Game. And we need a representative there. Well Hannah has volunteered, and she will be president if she succeeds in the mission, and at the bottom of the ladder if she fails. She has accepted these terms already, so I want to just check that no-one has a problem with her doing it.

'I, for one, believe in Hannah' Freja stated. 'And I do as well' Lydia added. 'You go girl' Scout remarked, giving her a yellow box. 'We support you' Mollie cried, before hugging Hannah. 'I haven't known you long Miss Cummings, but I know that you can and will succeed' Donna said, talking to Hannah like you would a Headmistress. 'I've seen how well you can do Hannah, and this should be your time to shine' Sean supported, before fist-bumping me and Hannah. 'Whatever is good for our master is good enough for us' Vanessa suddenly pointed out. 'I support you just as much as everyone else Mistress Hannah' Mel finished off by saying, talking as if Hannah had already done it.'

'Right then, it's settled. Hannah is our representative in the Deadly Game. I trust that she will do great things with the club, and I will keep an eye on her from the rafters' I included. 'Phil' Hannah suddenly said, using my real name, and sounding like she had a question. 'Yeah, what is it Hannah' I then replied, trying to be friendly. 'Two questions for you. 1. Can we still have a relationship if I become Leader, and 2. When are we going to repair the base?'

I thought about my answer for a good 5 minutes, then got out of my big leather chair, and grabbed a pen and some paper, and using the mental maths skills that I knew I had, started to do some sums. About 5 minutes later, Hannah looked over my shoulder, and realised that I was trying to work out how much the base would cost to repair after the raid a few weeks ago (from part 5a), and she then grabbed a pen and some paper, and started working out how much it would cost to completely finish a new base, just in case it came to that.

We were at it for a good 40-45 minutes, before we then had our final costs. I gave Hannah the piece of paper I had been working on, and wrote a note to her on it as well. She then gasped in shock of what she had seen on my paper, and then read the note and came to an important decision. 'Right everyone, pack up your stuff first thing tomorrow morning, we are moving out of here. I then looked at her maths, and agreed. In total, it would cost £9,720 to completely fill a new base, but it would cost a mammoth £26,750 to repair all the damage to the base and replace anything broken (including the entire door).

She then said that everyone could drop their stuff off at her house, which she gave everyone directions to, and then she would inform the when we could go to our new base. 'One very important question Miss Cummings: Where is our new base' Donna inquired, rightly looking extremely concerned. 'Firstly Donna, you can just call me Hannah like everyone else does, and secondly, it will be the temporary base that we have disguised for the deadly game.' 'Cheers Hannah, Donna replied to her, looking quite impressed.

'Now Hannah, that kind of decision is why I offered **you **the chance of being president- You are so quick thinking, and a born leader.' I then congratulated her. 'Uh, thanks I think, but I think I just take after my wonderful, amazing, hot boyfriend' She then replied, flirtatiously. 'Thanks Hannah, and your answer to the first question you asked me earlier is yes, of course we can. Hannah, with her hair down now with a black hairband on and while wearing sunglasses (due to the fact that the curtains had been ripped to shreds during the raid and it was a very hot day, then asked, while sounding confused (or as like to put it, being forgetful), 'What question was that again baby?' I replied by saying 'The question about whether we will remain in a relationship if or when you take over the club' I replied, reminding her, before passing her a bottle of water (hot weather= Dehydration), and holding her other hand.

She then smiled beautifully, before kissing me on the cheek and thanking me for the answer and the water (typical Hannah), and then taking a long drink of water while we all waited for her. Then, I noticed someone's shadow appearing in the doorway, looking in on us. 'So, I see that we have ourselves two little lovebirds have we' said the figure, and then, I realised that I recognised the deep booming voice coming across the room. I got up out of my chair, and went over to the doorway.

'Hey, what's up Niall' I said to the figure, before fist bumping him. 'Ah, nothing much, just thought I'd come to ask for my old job back' he replied, sounding as calm as usual. 'What, your job as my right hand man?' I replied to him. 'Yeah, that is the role I mean, not my other role as the Chef' He sarcastically replied to me. 'Well, the chef is actually me now, and the answer is no, because I'm no longer the president.' 'You what, you mean you've been overthrown!' Niall said, sounding extremely shocked at my news. 'Overthrown, no. I actually just resigned this morning.' I explained to him. I then continued on to say 'the new President will be decided tomorrow, depending on how a certain job goes.' 'What do you mean big Phil (Niall's nickname for me)? I mean that I have picked someone, but they have to complete a grade X job for me first.' 'Ok, are they here?' he asked. 'Yes, She is here today, and is actually Hand-picked as my successor by me. I then pointed over to Hannah (who Niall recognised, as they had dated briefly in the past.) 'Well Hannah, can I become your assistant if you complete this job tomorrow?' Niall then enquired (although it was more like begging.) 'Yes, I would love you to Niall' Hannah replied, and then shook his hand.

About an hour later, it was time to go to bed. The only people who decided not to go to bed were me, because I had lent Niall my bed, and Hannah, who was making sure that she was prepared for the Deadly Game tomorrow. 'Hannah, I can't let you do this alone tomorrow' I confided in her. 'I want you to become the president so badly, but I had to put the double jeopardy bit in, as part of the rules.' 'Phil, I want to do this by myself, because I need to prove to myself that I can lead the club as well as you have' she explained to me, sounding determined. 'Ok then Hannah, but let me just give you a map of the building so you don't get lost. 'Ok then, thanks, but please don't interfere tomorrow Phil' 'Ok then Hannah, I will wait patiently with everyone else and hope that you succeed. 'Thank you Phil' Hannah said, before hugging me. 'Now go and receive your destiny, you deserve it with that dark passion and emotion.'

The next day, after me and Niall moved all of the furniture out of the base and into Hannah's house (with her permission obviously), I went to see her. 'Hannah, you ready for this?' I asked. 'Yeah, I'm ready for this. 'Ok then Hannah, remember not to let the others see your crest.' They won't do, don't worry. After all, I'm Hannah Marie Cummings, the soon to be President of the Renegades.' 'You go girl' I told her.

**What is the Deadly Game? What secrets does it hide? Is Hannah strong and smart enough to get through? And will the plan Succeed? All those questions and more answered in Be careful who you want Part 7: The Deadly End Game** (the final part)


	8. The Deadly End Game

**Be careful who you want**

**PART 6: The Deadly End Game**

It was 10:00am when Hannah met up with Becky and the other rebels who were taking part in the Deadly Game (or as the rebels knew it, the shopping scramble.) 'Oh hi Hannah didn't expect to see you here, what brings you here anyway?' Hannah then informed Becky that she had quit the renegades and was trying to get back to normal life. They then went off to partake in the Deadly Game. Of course, Hannah actually lied.

When they got to the building where the course was, the security guard (Niall) gave everyone a uniform, consisting of a plain white shirt, and plain black shorts. He then pointed out the changing rooms, and they went to get changed. They were then pointed to the start line. They went off, and saw the other competitors, mainly female (as you would expect.) 'Right listen up everyone, the course is ready, and once you get into the lift, you need to input the entrance number on your shirt. Also, only the fastest 10 can progress- after 10 people enter, the lift will go down. Are you ready?' All the competitors said yes. 'Right then: Go!' At that moment, Hannah set off with everyone else.

The first part of the course was a mental challenge. There was twelve maths problems of increasing difficulty. Each room had a puzzle, and two doors. One had the right answer above it, and the other had the wrong answer. If a competitor gets a question wrong, they have to wait in that room for a minute, a lot of time in this contest, before going through the correct door. After all 12 puzzles were answered correctly, they could move into task 2.

The second task was physical. They had to swim through 1 metre of icy cold water, and that is why the instructions on the poster said to bring swimming costumes/trunks. If they had to stop at any time due to exhaustion, they had to stay for 2 minutes after they were ready to go again. After completing the swim, they could lift the barrier before task 3 (after changing out of their swimming gear.)

Task 3 was mental again- a laser field. They had to figure out how many lasers there was, and type the number in. If they were right, then the lasers would stop for them, and they could pass. If not, they either had to wait 30 seconds for the computer to let them guess again, or risk making their way through the lasers. If they were hit by a laser, they had to stop for 90 seconds, and they would be forced to go through the laser field if they guessed the amount of lasers wrong 3 times. Once they were through, they could press the button to let them on to the last task.

The final part was a physical challenge. They had to run up a steep hill, and then climb and duck under moving metal jaws. If they got touched by a jaw, they would have to stop there for 45 seconds. Once they had done that, they had to activate the lift and then stand with their backs to the wall to signify that they were done.

Straight away, Hannah was leading. Soon she got to the first obstacle- the maths puzzles. Luckily for Hannah, the map I showed her showed directions, which meant she knew which door to go through each time, and because of that, she was leading going into obstacle 2.

She quickly got her swimming costume on, and then leapt into the water, while a member of staff (Lydia) delivered her clothes to the third stage. Now one thing about Hannah is that she has won countless awards for swimming, which saw her complete the metre in no time at all. Then, after getting changed, she tackled stage 3.

Hannah took a moment, and then slowly counted the lasers. After a few minutes, she typed in the number 26, and the lasers vanished. Hannah then pressed the button and went onto stage 4. Hannah took a moment, and then powered up the hill, helped by the fitness training that she had done the previous night. Then, when she reached the jaws, she quickly ducked under the first one, then jumped over the next 2 and slid under the last one, before going into the lift, and entering the number on her shirt- 0707. The lift then took her down, and she was through

Eventually, 10 people, including all of the rebels competing, had made it to the lift and were in the lift, waiting to go into the underground section (all 10 were girls). Then, a big booming voice (me) told the ten of them to walk down one of the metal ramps, and then, under a disguise, I spoke to them from the top of that ramp.

'Well done girls, you have made it this far. You will receive your reward in a minute, but first, I would like to introduce my friend and colleague Sean, who has a gift for you 10 individuals.' Then, Sean walked beside me, and pulled out a bucket. I then revealed my identity, and revealed that this was a trap. Then I said the crucial words: 'Sean, the gas!' Then, Sean threw the contents of his bucket down towards the girls- a green gas that enveloped all 10 of them, and hypnotised them.

I then went down to see them. The gas cleared, and they were all just stood there, hands by their sides, without any expression, and their eyes were darkened. With Hannah and the members of the rebels were Elizabeth, my sister, who had here long brown hair in a ponytail with a green headband, a yellow hair bow, and was medium-large build, Saiorse, who was an old school friend of mine, who had her long, dark purple hair down and had a medium build, and Megan, a small size, small-medium build girl who had her medium length blonde hair tied back in a bun with a black hair bow. . I walked around them for a couple of minutes, and then returned to in front of them.

I then said to them 'Now girls, you're past lives are over. Accept my power over you and be reborn under my control!' They then all said 'Hail our master, Hail our master', still without any emotion in their voices. I then told them to follow me down into our club base, and they did.

When they got down to the new base, I said to them 'Now girls, this is your new home. This is where you belong, and here you will receive power. Now I would like to speak to Hannah, Becky and Elizabeth by themselves, so everyone else, go and find your uniforms.' The rest of them then did that, while I spoke to the 3 that I wanted to.

'Now Hannah, you have become the new leader of the Renegades, so well done' I said to her. She replied 'Thank you', and then sat down. 'Now Becky, you have links to the rebels that I want.' I told her. She then replied 'Master, they are now my enemies, I serve you.' I then said to Elizabeth 'Now Elizabeth, You are my sister, but also my slave, and you will do as I say.' She then replied 'Yes master, you control me.' The girls still sounded empty, so I then went into my bag, and got out the Psychic power crest, and then told Becky and Elizabeth 'Now girls, i will put this onto your foreheads, and you will embrace it's power.

I then brushed Elizabeth's fringe to one side, and then gave her and Becky the power of the crest, which made them grin, and turned their eyes blank for a moment, before the came up again, still darkened, but with a red glow now. They were extremely evil now, and I then tied their hair back in a ponytail, both of them, and then clipped Elizabeth's hair up, before telling them to get their uniforms. They then left, and I went to spend the night with Hannah in her office.

**What will happen now that the rebels have had some of themselves turned into slaves of mine? Who will they replace them with? When will the new recruits be brainwashed? Answers to all that and more in The Renegade Tales part 1: Renegades Unite!**


End file.
